Finding Oneself
by Redworc
Summary: Naruto wakes up one day to find he doesn't remember who he is, or where he is.


Hey all! Just started to get this story into play! Hope you like it!

I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto owns him.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he loosened himself from the rock wall he had just been thrown into.

_Ugh. How the heck did I get into this situation again?_

**Think hard about it kit. Try using that thing in your head called a brain for once.**

Naruto rolled his eyes at this comment. _Thinking about it now, it probably started way back in Konoha. It was probably shortly after becoming a chunnin._

**I thought it started when that Uchiha brat left?**

_If you want to get technical, it was when the Uchiha clan was massacred._

Naruto dodged the attacks thrown at him. Crap did it hurt to bring back those memories. At least now he had them. Yes. That's where he'll start. At the day he lost his memories.

* * *

He woke up with a jump. Where was he? Looking around at his surroundings, he found himself in a small room with a window that had sunlight filtering in. There was a small desk and a lamp on it. Other than that the white walled room was practically empty. Suddenly the door opened and in walked a girl with brown hair parted into two long braids.

"Oh! You're awake!" she said. "How are you feeling?"

He surveyed the girl. After coming to the conclusion that she wasn't a threat (although he didn't know why she would be a threat) he answered."I'm fine I guess. If you're talking about pain, then nothing hurts."

"Well that's good! Here, let me change your bandages." The girl said walking over to him.

Upon hearing her say that he looked down at himself. There were indeed bandages on him; wrapped around his torso, his wrist and his shoulder. She immediately got to work. After unwrapping his shoulder bandages she gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"Your wounds! They're gone!" With this said she quickly undid the rest of his bandages. "Amazing!"

"What? What is it?"

"Your wounds, All of them! They're gone!" she gasped, "You must heal really fast! Even your head injury has healed! How'd you do that?"

"I…I don't know." He said looking at his healed chest in shock.

* * *

"I don't care if you don't know where he is! I don't want to see you in here until you find him!"

"Better watch out. Hokage-sama's on the warpath." Said one chunnin to another chunnin as they walked past the office. Suddenly they felt killing intent, and turned to find the jonin, Neji glaring at them.

"You better not let her hear that, or you'll be used as scrap parts for battered up nins."

The chunnins took off, not wanting to feel the wrath of the Hyuga.

"You know, if you keep that up, the ninja academy will eventually have no new students."

"Why would that happen."

"How troublesome. The kids wouldn't want to graduate, because the jonin Neji will be a possible teacher, and because they're all terrified of you."

"Shut up." Neji said with a light glare at his fellow comrade Shikamaru. He'd get him back later. "I take it you're here for the mission also."

Sigh. "Yeah."

They watched as suddenly the door to the hokage's office was thrown open and out rushed a few anbu.

"Next!"

With that they trudged in and watched Tsunade pinch the bridge of her nose. "you both read the mission details, and probably figured what the mission was anyway. What I need you two to do, is to gather up a squad with at least one medic-nin and three other people."

They both nodded at that. When she was greeted with silence, Tsunade shook her head. "You will be the co-captains, so try not to kill each other. Also make sure that your members are at least chunnin level, and would be willing to go on this mission."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Meet back here in two hours with the squad. You're dismissed!" With that the two jonin took off.

"Tsunade-sama, I wasn't sure you would get around to sending a squad off for Naruto-kun."

"Are you kidding? I was just waiting for one of those brats to get off of their missions." Tsunade sighed and looked the worse for wear. "It's hard to believe that he just up and disappeared. It's not like him. Not even Sakura or Kakashi knww where he was."

"Do you think it could be the Akatsuki?"

"No. I don't think it was them. Naruto wouldn't have let them get him without a fight, and we both know how rambunctious Naruto gets when he's in a fight. We definitely would've noticed something if things started getting blown up."

Tsunade mulled over her thoughts. Naruto had been here in the village a little less than a month ago. At first everybody thought he was just off training or something. After a week or so, Jiraya came back from a personal mission and didn't have a clue to where Naruto was. People were starting to get worried. No, she shouldn't think that. A good chunk of the village was glad he was gone. Narrowing her eyes in anger, she was glad that there were people in this world wow cared about him. They had searched his apartment a few times, and it appeared there had been some sort of scuffle. Tsunade had come to the conclusion that Naruto had been kidnapped.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Review and I MIGHT have the next chapter out soon. It will also be longer!


End file.
